


Well deserved

by Bananas45



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananas45/pseuds/Bananas45
Summary: “You look like you’re in agony” Kamui leans forward and licks from the bottom of Minatsuki’s chin to the dent of his temples. “You deserve to be in agony. After Izanami” There is a pause but Minatsuki’s eyes roll, even though he feels as though his bones are shattering from Kamui’s presence alone. “After Quinn”Set just after Minatsuki get's shot in ep 7





	Well deserved

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I can never write anything happy about these guys like ever...I'm sorry. I came up with this idea the first time I watched this ep but I have no idea how it's turned out so dark? One day I will write something where they're all just happy. I swear.

He watches Kamui watch him, breath shaking and eyes vicious. He stares at the burnt and twisted flesh of his arm, around what should be the most benign of flesh wounds. Minatsuki, grits his teeth, tenses his whole body to stop the pain from showing. A bead of sweat trails, slowly from his hairline down his nose, as though it’s trying to give him away.  
“That looks nasty” Kamui leans against the door, casually playing with the half drunk glass of whiskey Minatsuki had felt too sick to finish. “Where’s Laica?”  
Minatsuki can’t even be angry, he’s in too much pain to be angry, he just tilts his head slowly and shifts himself up the bed, ignoring Kamui all together.  
“Minatsuki” Kamui says. “Minatsuki” He repeats, stalking forward until he’d standing right over Minatsuki. “Where’s Laica? Did he not come to see you”  
Minatsuki looks away, breath suddenly shallow because how the fuck is he meant to answer that? Laica isn’t here, he hasn’t visited. He’s going to lose his arm and he thought the least he could do- No, that’s stupid. Minatsuki knows he should never have relied on Laica. The man has no connection with him except the one Minatsuki had hoped for but hope doesn’t make anything real.  
Kamui gives a mocked gasp, dragging in air so hard it makes a scratching sound in the back of his throat, he leans close, too close.  
“He didn’t come did he? I hear you’re going to lose your arm. Is that true and here you are” Kamui pushes a finger into the tip of Minatsuki’s nose. His whole face looks viciously intrigued, like a child squishing a bug. He follows the way Minatsuki’s throat works with a morbid curiosity.  
“You look like you’re in agony” Kamui leans forward and licks from the bottom of Minatsuki’s chin to the dent of his temples. “You deserve to be in agony. After Izanami” There is a pause but Minatsuki’s eyes roll, even though he feels as though his bones are shattering from Kamui’s presence alone. “After Quinn”  
“You’re still on about that?” Minatsuki chuckles, bending over as a wave of agony spreads from his arm through the rest of him. He can’t even think straight and the last thing he needs is Kamui barking at him like the vapid little dog he is. “Please Kamui. Fuck off before I-”  
“Before you what” Kamui grins, pressing his hand into Minatsuki’s arm, digging a finger into the bullet wound and swirling it. Minatsuki screams, full bodied and pained, tears rolling down his perfect marble cheeks, dropping or running down the column of his neck as he throws his head back in agony. His jaw drops, other hand scratching at Kamui to throw him off but Kamui was bigger and Minatsuki was weak with pain. “Before you what?” It’s teasing and high pitched now.  
Minatsuki’s screams are wild and frantic and he’s broken the skin on Kamui’s neck and cheek where he’s tried to push him off.  
“What’s it matter how much I mangle it, Minatsuki?” Kamui’s grin practically splits his face. “You’re going to lose it anyway” Kamui pushes his finger to the halfway joint, deep into the opening wound and Minatsuki bucks and writhes like he’s being exorcised. His eyes, blue and oh so pretty, seem to blank with the pain. A pain none of them have ever experienced before. When Minatsuki had been shot, he’d been snapping and drooling like some wild creature. He’d never felt so utterly out of control. He thought in those moments you thought about your parents or your childhood or saw your life flash before your eyes but Minatsuki hadn’t seen anything- just blackness and blinding, blinding pain. Now, currently, this was different, this pain was extraordinary- It made white dots appear across his eyes, made him convulse and squirm and groan under Kamui’s grip.  
“A-a-are you-you” He tries, voice scathing but trembling. His hair, skewed and ruffled but still somehow lying straight as he stares up at Kamui from on top of it. “Quite done?” the done comes out more of a desperate wretch as he gags from the pain.  
“Not even slightly” Kamui grins. “And the best part is everyone hates your fucking guts, Minatsuki.” He sounds breathless and playful and Minatsuki bucks once underneath him. “So no one will come”  
He holds out Minatsuki hand and takes his ring finger and pinky. “This” He says softly. “Is for Izanami” He bends back and watches Minatsuki steal himself. The snap rings out in the silence of the chuntering of the air ship and Minatsuki doesn’t scream this time, just lets his nostrils flare as his eyes flutter. it’s nothing compared to the ache in his arm.  
“I’ll take that” He says, voice trembling and Kamui looks at him for a moment like he isn’t just another play thing or like he isn’t the callous leader Kamui pegged him for. “And the other three?”  
Kamui looks confused for a moment and looks into Minatsuki’s eyes with a colour just a perfect match to his own. He likes to think that colour looks as good on him as it does on Minatsuki- as it did on Quinn. It probably doesn’t  
“I fucking hate you” Kamui says, suddenly filled with a draining sense of loss and Minatsuki struggles to sit up, swallowing softly as he stares at Kamui cautiously.  
“I’m about to lose my arm” He says softly and Kamui feels instantly ravenous with rage because of course it would come back to Minatsuki. “And we’re about to lose all of this. The least I can do” Minatsuki’s voice gives out on him but he struggles on. “Is give you this”  
Kamui doesn’t take another moment before he practically attacks Minatsuki’s lips with enough force to break the skin. Minatsuki tastes of blood and Kamui tastes of Minatsuki.  
Minatsuki’s leg hooks around Kamui’s waist, hauling him down a little with a cry that borders on a sob when Kamui’s elbow lands on his bad arm. He doesn’t say sorry and Minatsuki knows Kamui wont let a second of this not go without punishment. Minatsuki can’t blame him, even as his chest rattles with fear of what’s to come and his body thrums for a comfort he’s never experienced, He’ll take Kamui’s pain for him if it’s the last thing he does for the man. Kamui bites along Minatsuki’s neck with a strength that makes Minatsuki feel physically sick, down and across to the spreading mess of blood and red, angry lines and decay on his arm.  
“Don’t-” Is all Minatsuki gets out before Kamui’s teeth clamp down over the bullet wound. Minatsuki tugs desperately at Kamui’s shirt, hair, shoulders as he sobs openly. Kamui worries the skin, letting up the pressure so that Minatsuki unravels with relief before coming down twice as hard and listens to Minatsuki come apart. He pulls away and looks down. Minatsuki is a sight, eyes practically glowing azure against the shining tears, cheeks flushed and nose red, lips puffed and bleeding and bruising a dark purple already.  
“You look beautiful” Kamui whispers and Minatsuki looks disgusted. Somehow the softness makes him sicker, makes him want to squirm away or slap Kamui and shout that he’s not beautiful, he’s fucking crippled and he’s got most of them killed and he’s going to get Kamui killed and- fuck he’s crying.  
Kamui looks unsure now, head cocked and Minatsuki hisses “It’s my arm” and lets out a sigh that borders on despairing.  
“I know I’m not who you want-” Kamui starts, open and oddly vulnerable after minutes ago breaking two of Minatsuki’s fingers.  
“Shut up, Kamui” Minatsuki snaps. “Don’t act like I’m who you want either.” He forces out a flippant smile to stay true to himself.  
That seems to get to him and the sympathy is gone. Hands pin Minatsuki’s wrists by his head and grip with bruising force. Good.  
“Come on” Minatsuki says softly, daring. “Come on. I broke your heart didn’t I?” He grins. “Didn’t I?”  
He prays Laica sees the marks in the morning. If he makes it to the morning. He swallows his fear as Kamui leans down, eyes wild.  
“Whatever you want, Sir” He sneers.  
The sex is harsh, brutal almost. Minatsuki grips the headboard as Kamui holds his hips with bruising fingers, thrusting into him like he plans to make Minatsuki split in two. It’s not romantic and it’s not soft and Minatsuki would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt but fuck, it was less sore than his arm and he’d take that. He wants to sob, proper and hard but he finds he can’t, he feels detached and empty. He stares blankly at the pillow, skin itching and hot and head not quite wrapping around the feelings he’s feeling- The pain of his arm, matched with the pain of failure because they’d been so close damnit and now what? now their- Quinn’s- death had been for nothing. Kamui’s thrusts are wild and uncontrolled now, his nails scratching at Minatsuki’s back. He comes and leaves Minatsuki untouched, rolling away as fast as he can with a breathless sigh that turns into a bitter laugh and a breath of ‘fuck’. Minatsuki stays frozen for a moment, unsure if he can move. His body pulses with pain and his heart rate hammers through him. At least his hearts beating though. That’s a comfort.  
“I still fucking hate you” Kamui says, already getting dressed.  
“Good” Minatsuki answers, trying to sit up and cover himself but only manages to groan and fall on his stomach. Kamui watches him for a moment. “Feel free to leave” Minatsuki raises an eyebrow. Please leave, he wants to beg, please fucking leave.  
Kamui senses how uncomfortable he is and leans over, brushing strands of silky soft hair off Minatsuki shoulder and kisses him softly, chastely.  
“I’ll see you on the other side then” Kamui sounds scared for a moment before he covers it with a grin and a laugh.  
A moment, maybe two or three pass, as Minatsuki sits, with his knee drawn up to his chest and his chin resting on it. the silk sheets, almost matching his hair in colour, are stained with blood and fluids he doesn’t want named and he feels ashamed. That glass of whiskey is tempting but too far away to reach and he drops his forehead to his knee with a sigh. 

“You called”  
The voice almost floors him but it knocks the breath out of him and his head whips up. Laica stands in the doorway, lit like an angel. His hair pulls away like he’d run his hand through it one to many times.  
“four hours ago” Minatsuki says. Laica’s eyebrows raise and he looks around, nose curling.  
“Looks like you made use of the time” He says, smile tight. Minatsuki returns it before feeling faint.  
Laica notices and catches him before he topples off the bed.  
“This hurts” Minatsuki says suddenly, open and genuine and Laica opens his mouth to stop him. “I know you think I’m making it up- I know you’re pissed because Koku got away but for one second could you not think about the fucking mission-” he cuts himself off before he sounds selfish, before he gives too much of himself away.  
“And think about you?” Laica finishes, voice incredulous. “Because you were so clearly thinking about me-”  
“I was!” Minatsuki barks. “I was” He says again, softer and Laica looks horrified before looking something else, something unreadable.  
Laica holds his fingers up “How did you-”  
“You know how” He says softly and Laica does. “I can’t blame Kamui for being angry”  
“Neither can I” Laica agrees, swallowing down emotions he doesn’t want to feel because Minatsuki is slipping away and it’s so much easier just to pretend they never had anything at all than trying to say goodbye.  
“And I wouldn’t blame you either” Minatsuki says, voice strained from the pain and close to passing out. Eyes unreadable except for the deep and gnawing loneliness that seems to seep out of Laica’s eyes and into his.  
“I’m not angry” Laica says softly and Minatsuki’s eyes flash with rage.  
“Then what are you?” He hisses, head falling onto Laica’s shoulder with a broken sob. “Tell me you cared at least a little?”  
“Don’t talk like you’re dead” Laica says softly, hand rubbing circles into Minatsuki’s back, burying his nose self- indulgently into Minatsuki’s hair.  
Minatsuki let’s out a humoured, bitter sob but says no more.  
“I’m trying to remember” He says instead. “I’m trying to remember my childhood or the faces of my parents or anything...That’s what you’re meant to do, isn’t it? When you’re about to die.”  
Laica’s eyes are alight with guilt that makes Minatsuki’s head tilt.  
“What?” He asks.  
“What do you need” Laica asks, short and snapped because selflessness doesn’t come easily to either of them.  
“You” Minatsuki whispers. 

Minatsuki lies in Laica’s arms as the night creeps on, aware suddenly of the rise and fall of Laica’s chest in a way he’s never been before. He wonders if Kamui thought to appreciate that in Quinn the night before he sent him off. Probably not, why would he? No one expected anyone to die. His arm twitches so hard it makes him break into a sweat and he bites his lip to not wake Laica. He wonders, in the face of it all, given everything he has done, that whatever his fate is, is probably well deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm joining the Minatsuki/Kamui train.


End file.
